The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a panel such as a panel of a vehicle sunroof.
Some vehicles, particularly some automobiles, have a sunroof located in the ceiling to light the passenger compartment and to create a sense of openness. As shown in FIG. 9, a sunroof 100 includes a panel 20 made of glass or synthetic resin.
As shown in FIG. 10, the panel 20 is attached to a metal panel frame 10 by adhesive 40. The adhesive 40 permits the panel 20 to move relative to the panel frame 10. A weather strip 30 is located between the panel frame 10 and the panel 20. The weather strip 30 includes an upper lip 32. The upper lip 32 contacts a relatively large area of the upper surface 20a to seal the periphery of the panel 20.
If the panel 20 is made of resin, the difference of coefficient of linear expansion between the panel 20 and the panel frame 10, which is made of metal, is greater than the difference of coefficient of linear expansion between the metal panel frame 10 and a panel made of glass, which causes the following drawbacks. When the temperature is high, a heat expansion of the panel 20 presses the end face 20c of the panel 20 against the inner wall 30a of the adjacent weather strip 30. This damages the weather strip 30.
When the temperature is low, the panel 20 contacts, which causes the end face 20c of the panel 20 to separate from the inner wall 30a of the weather strip 30 and creates a cavity. The upper lip 32 of the weather strip 30 merely contacts the upper surface 20a of the panel 20. Therefore, when washing or cleaning the vehicle body, water or chemical liquid such as detergent and wax may enter the cavity between the upper lip 32 and the upper surface 20a. Water or other liquids in the cavity reaches the frame 10 and corrodes the surface of the frame 10.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-199525 discloses a structure shown in FIG. 11. The structure of FIG. 11 has a cavity Sb between the panel end face 20c and the inner wall 30a of the weather strip 30. The cavity Sb prevents the end face 20c from interfering with the inner wall 30a due to thermal expansion of the panel 20. However, this structure cannot prevent liquids from entering the cavity Sb between the upper lip 32 and the upper surface 20a. 
The publication No. 62-199525 also discloses a structure shown in FIG. 12. The structure of FIG. 12 includes an elastic and cohesive sealant 70 filling the cavity between the panel end face 20c and the inner wall 30a of the weather strip 30. The sealant 70 prevents water or chemical liquid from reaching the frame 10.
The panel end face 20c is parallel to the inner wall 30a of the weather strip 30. Therefore, when the panel 20 thermally expands, the panel 20 pushes the sealant 70, which may bulge the sealant 70 as shown by broken line 70a, and, in some cases, may shear the sealant 70. When the panel 20 thermally contracts, tension is applied to the sealant 70, which fractures the sealant 70 or separates the sealant 70 from the panel end face 20c. This lowers the effectiveness of the sealant 70. As a result, liquid can reach the frame 10. In other words, the sealant 70 cannot completely prevent corrosion of the frame 10. When the panel 20 thermally expands, the bulge 70a of the sealant 70 raises the upper lip 32 as shown by a broken line 32a, which spoils the appearance of the weather strip 30.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a panel attaching structure that prevents the panel end face from interfering with a member facing the end face and has an improved sealing effectiveness.
To achieve the foregoing and other objective and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, a panel attaching structure is provided. The structure includes a generally horizontal frame, a panel supported on the frame. The panel includes an upper surface, a lower surface and an end surface. The structure also a weather strip and an opposing surface facing the end surface. The weather strip contacts the upper surface to seal the periphery of the panel. A gap is defined between the opposing surface and the end surface. The gap becomes wider in a downward direction. A cohesive elastic material located in the gap.
The present invention may be embodied in another panel attaching structure. The structure includes a generally horizontal frame and a panel supported on the frame to move relative to the frame. The panel includes an upper surface, a lower surface and an end surface. The structure also includes a weather strip attached to the frame, an opposing surface facing the end surface and a diverting mechanism. The weather strip includes an upper lip, which contacts the upper surface to seal the periphery of the panel. A gap is defined between the opposing surface and the end surface. A cohesive elastic material is located in the gap. When the elastic material is compressed and deformed between the end surface and the opposing surface, the diverting mechanism pushes the elastic material in a downward direction.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.